


Thor's Announcements

by ThefanderfamILY



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Canon compliant for the most part, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Thor (Marvel), Idiots in Love, Incest, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki isn't the very best brother, M/M, Mention of blackmail, Odin isn't the best father, Other, Sad, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Some PWP, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThefanderfamILY/pseuds/ThefanderfamILY
Summary: A look into some of Thor's announcements over the years, plus one of Loki's. A five and one type of fic.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Thor, Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Thor's Announcements

**Author's Note:**

> Did you miss me? Probably not, but here's a little thing I wrote. I don't write a lot of angst, so I hope it's satisfactory. I love hurt!thor and I just want to protect him.

"You're the only one I've ever loved."

What was meant to be a proud announcement falls weakly from Thor's lips, but reverberates around the cavernous throne room nonetheless. Thor knows they're being watched; can feel his father's disapproving gaze piercing through his war-thickened skin. His mother's soft frown stays with him, ingrained in his memory, so much so that he wishes in future moments of weakness that he had never turned around to look at her. 

"Mother, father. Please. I love him. I'm in love with him. You have to understand."

He's completely prepared for a lecture from his parents. He knows how they already knew- knows how they observe his all-too-friendly touches and desperate glances directed towards his ever stoic brother. He expects them to tell him this. To tell him he's wrong, bad, evil. He would know it as a lie if it came from their lips, but it doesn't.

It's Loki who breaks the thick tension.

"Brother," he starts, and Thor rejoices inside. Somebody on his team. Somebody to fight for him. 

"Thor," Loki tries once more, offering a weak smile when his sibling turns to face him. "I appreciate your sentiment, but I didn't think I'd have to remind you to refrain from such foolish admittances in such hard times."

Thor's hope falls. No, it can't be. Loki loves him. He knows Loki loves him.

"We're on the verge of war with the Jotuns, Thor. Your mind is cluttered, I understand. But please do not burden me and your-"

The next word seems strained, which leaves Thor confused for many moons. 

"-our parents with such blatant and offensive mistruths."

The words are practiced. They've been fed to him by Odin, surely. That is a truth Thor is alright with believing. Whispered by their father himself or passed on at bladepoint by a hired man- Thor may never know which, but the look in his brother's eyes conveys a message loud and clear. 

Not now, Thor. Not here. 

And Thor, defeated, storms off. 

*****

"You're one of them."

It's becoming a recurring theme. Thor, the idiot, trying to announce something to his brother and letting the words fall flat instead. Except this time his words fail to travel, for the room is much more furnished and sound-swallowing than the last. 

They're in Loki's bedroom. Thor's standing at the foot of his brother's bed, having just caught him off guard with the accusation. Loki is quick to discard his book, for once. 

He looks terribly small for a moment- just a second or two. In those couple seconds Thor finds an unfamiliar sight, and along with it a terrifying thought. 

This slender, scarred, small little boy isn't yours to protect, Thor. He's a bastard at best, only here to try and reform a bond that was broken long ago. He has the blood of your enemies coursing through his veins, and has sworn no loyalty to you or your king. He is not your brother.

Thor banishes the thought to the deep, dark recesses of his mind. No. Never in a million years would Thor dare think such a thing about Loki- his brother Loki. 

He's stolen away from his thoughts when Loki's gaze turns sour; focuses on him with a look he's seen so many times before. 

"What are you going to do, Thor?"

It's bitten out through Asgardian teeth, but Thor can't help but wonder aloud if that's where Loki's bite comes from. It sure would explain a lot, he tells him. 

Loki stands up. He's furious, and in this moment he seems to tower over his much taller brother. 

"Do you think I chose to be this way? Do you think I've known this all my life and still kept it from you?" 

Thor wonders why that's so hard to believe, what with everything else he's said and done just to hurt Thor. Loki growls. 

"Out of my room." 

His voice is a hiss, a sharp contrast to the way it sounds after Thor's weak rebuttal. The next time he speaks it's thunder, so close to Thor's own that he remembers who he's talking to. Blood of his blood, whether it actually courses through his veins or merely rests within his scars.

"You will leave my chambers now or you will be removed, Thor. Do not make this harder than it has to be."

There's a break in his voice, and it gives away more that he ever intended to. 

Even after Thor has stomped out of the room, safe in the privacy of a hollow corridor, he plays back that last sentence in his head. 

*****

The very next announcement he makes isn't to his brother. It's to the empty space where he last stood, in an unfamiliar room in some midgardian highrise. 

"I will come home."

He's stricken with grief. For his father, his power, the loss of his home, the prospect of never seeing his dear brother again. What's even more shocking is that the last factor doesn't outweigh the others. There was a time when he loved his brother more than anything, but his trust in Loki has faded along with his youth. 

Over the years that trust becomes thinner and thinner until Thor can no longer feel for his traitorous brother. 

*****

That all changes, however, when he sees him again. 

*****

He died. Loki died. Thor watched him fall into the abyss, and spent years and years telling himself that it wasn't an illusion, wasn't Loki playing tricks. 

When he'd been weak- when he'd let himself hope against hope that he'd be allowed to see his brother one last time, he'd assumed he would scream. He'd thought of it as his payback- his revenge against a cruel, cruel world and a much crueler brother. 

He didn't expect to fall in love with him all over again the very second he saw him. 

He doesn't expect to announce how dull life has been without his brother the second they're out of the public eye. He doesn't expect for it to ring true to his ears, even as he's saying it.

He doesn't expect for his body to press against Loki's of its own accord, either, but he's hugging him nonetheless.

And when his brother's nimble arms snake their way around his waist? When he can feel Loki's quickening heartbeat against his own, can smell his familiar scent in the crook of his neck? He thinks aloud that no matter what Loki does, it will always be forgiven.

*****

They lose everything. Their home, their father, their sense of direction, the trust of their people. Everything.

It's all thanks to Loki that they no longer have Asgard. It's his fault and his fault alone that they float, aimless, through the vast void of space, in a ship whose dullness well mirrors the one inside. He should be imprisoned. He should be back on what's left of Asgard, laying with the ruin that he himself has made. He should be punished in ways unfathomable to man, at the very least.

He should not be given the luxury of talking to his brother, Thor. 

But it's thor who walks down the dreary hallways to his newly assigned chambers. It's him who doesn't knock before entering, him who steps inside and looks at his brother with tired eyes, it's him who announces wearily;

"I find little rest when I sleep on my own."

It's Loki who takes him in. 

It's Loki who consumes his thoughts, his dreams. 

It's Loki who he can feel all over him, inside and out, eyes closed or open, hands roaming over cool blue skin or tangled through pitch black hair. 

When he comes undone it's in Loki's arms, enveloped and, in turn, enveloping in every way possible. It's his brother's lips and hands and thighs and smiles that take him apart and put him back together time and time and time and time again.

It's Loki who keeps him sane through the boredom, the darkness, the loneliness. 

It's Loki, Loki, Loki. 

And Thor comes to the realization that maybe they haven't lost everything after all.

*****

It happened again. They had no more to lose- nothing else to give. Thanos took anyway.

It's almost immediately after Thor has finished telling Loki how he is the worst brother in all of the seven kingdoms. It's one the last things he gets to say to him, a weak announcement at best. He only half means it. 

Loki turns to him. His eyes hold no mischief directed towards his brother, just the solemn oath that he pledges. It's one of the few times he's truthful with his words. He is the son of Odin, brother of Thor, no matter his true upbringings, and he holds hope for his blood still.

"I assure you, brother, the sun will shine on us again."

Thor thinks, looking down at his brother's lifeless figure mere minutes later- knowing that it will surely stay that way this time- that he couldn't care less if the sun ever shines again.

"You're the only one I've ever truly loved, brother."

And the words echo on.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a sequel or three, let me know down below if you'd like to read one. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
